1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to children's entertainment equipment and more specifically to a vertically-standing mattress designed to automatically reassume its vertical orientation when pushed down.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Trampoline mattresses are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to vertically-standing trampoline mattresses. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for calibrated baby feeding bottles and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.